Chaos in Motion
by demonic hellfire
Summary: What happens when two of the Senshi are revived as different people.


I don't own anything

Earth two Years after the start of the Silver Millennium.

Four individuals stood around ritualistic circle, a god, a martial artist, a black op agent, and a princess.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The skeptical black op agent asked the god. She knew that magic was real and this ritual probably would work. She was preoccupied by the op she had just pulled and if it was a success.

"Yes, I'm sure the ring has fused with the emerald that Jupiter uses as a power source." The god responded.

"I'm surprised that you've taken such an active role in the defense of Earth." The martial artist stated, he understood the reasoning behind this move and agreed to it even if it seemed cowardly. They simply weren't capable of fighting the Lunarians in any kind of fight.

"The Lunarians don't follow the rules of the tournament so the restrictions surrounding it are lifted." The god replied.

"So sending our souls into the future is the best chance we have?" The princess asked tersely; she for one was not a fan of running away from a fight. Especially on that involved the freedom of Earth or her home world.

"Yes, the specter knew this and managed to force them into a situation that allowed him to retain who he is and at the same time learn new techniques." The god answered. The specter had nearly Saturn, before he was taken down.

"So why did you have me merge the ring with that emerald anyways?" The black op asked. That ring was a left over from the cross-dimensional incident that nearly destroyed Earth.

"One rule that applies to reincarnations is that the older soul takes priority." The god smirked. That ruled guaranteed that one of the elite could not interfere in their plans.

"So, the ring will force Jupiter's soul into my reincarnation." The black op smiled broadly. It was no secret that after Jupiter had killed her partner, she was out for blood. It was a testament to her training that she did not just attack Jupiter in a rage.

"Yes, it will. Now step into the circle so the ritual may commence." The god said. He knew that he wasn't stretching the rules, but even so he was cautious to not get over involved.

As the three individuals, took their places in the circle. A fifth figure emerged from the shadows. "Shaman now is your time." The god said. He knew the shaman understood the importance of these three, and what they could do in the future.

The shaman nodded and began the ancient ritual. After what seemed like hours, the ritual was complete. As it ended, the three in the circle fell to the ground dead.

"It is done." The shaman said.

"Yes it is." The god smiled.

"Do you think they will remember their pasts when they are called upon?" The shaman asked.

"Yes, the specter will be able to active two of them and the third will activate on their own." The god smiled as he teleported away.

* * *

Door of Space-Time 1978

Pluto sweated profusely as her latest attempt to the timeline back on track fail. It frustrated her to no end that the Door of Space-Time the same device that she was protecting, was preventing her from stopping the soul of Senshi Mars from the Silver Millennium not entering into the body of Rei Hino. She knew that this would only happen if it were to prevent the timeline from destabilizing further, but why would setting the soul of Senshi Mars on its rightful course threaten the timeline. The only reason she could think of was that it now allowed for the Sacred Flame at the Hikawa Shrine to take her as its new host. She had seen people who were far better hosts die in agony by hurling themselves onto the flames to commit Hara-Kiri. She shudder that spirit had beaten Saturn nearly to death after taking at least six hits that would have killed even Queen Serenity at full power. She cursed the one of most powerful Youma that ever existed now had a way out.

She swore as she checked the timeline; her last attempt to right the timeline had derailed Jupiter's soul. She cursed one of the other rules was that she couldn't force a soul out of a person by going backwards in the timeline. The fact that the female in question bore resemblance to one of the rebels that had been on Earth at the start of the Silver Millennium did nothing to settle her nerves.

* * *

If you figured the first cross out just state it in a review


End file.
